the little gil dressed as a maid
by slothychan
Summary: i couldnt think of a good title. Gil wakes up back in his 14-year old body dressed as a maid again inside Oz's mind and he has to figure how to escape back into their world. OzxGil.


**The little Gil dressed as a Maid**

As the black haired little servant boy came to consciousness he could just make out a fuzzy figure making it's way towards him. Gilbert's vision cleared after a second to find Break standing right in front of him. "Why hello there Gilbert-kuuuun!" Break greeted and danced all around Gil's face until he was sure the boy had a gotten a good long look at his creepy smile. Gil jumped back in fright at the image of Break hovering right over his face. "Break!" Sharon scolded him, "please don't get too close to Gilbert's face! You're scaring him!" "Huh? Wh-where am i? wh-where did these clothes come from?" Gil burst out in confusion, touching the skirt and apron he was wearing. "Welcome Gilbert-kun! You are in Oz's mind." This is part deep in his brain where he has all his sexual fa-" Break started, but Sharon cut him off. "Break! That's enough for now!" but whatever she was trying to hide, her planned for that one failed miserably. "I-im in Oz's ….s-sexual fantasies? " Gilbert blushed all over. Sharon glanced over at Break as if to say, "_I am going to kill you for this later_." Break just grinned in response. After his brief moment of shock, Gil then asked, "b-but… wait.. th-then why are you two here?" And Break started again, "Well, you see, Gilbert-kun, when Oz-kun and ojou-sama first met-" just to be cut off by Sharon _again_, "BREAK!" she hissed at him. "Yes, ojou-sama?" he replied as if he had done nothing wrong. "H-how do I get back?" Gil stuttered, "T-to our world I mean…" "Well since you are here that must mean that Oz-kun is dreaming about you right now!" Break responded to him before popping a candy into his mouth. "S-so that means the only way to get out…." Gil started to panic. "That's right! Until Oz wakes up, you'll be trapped in here forever!" Sharon explained cheerfully. "a-and what about you two?" Break put his arm around Gil's shoulder and told him. "Oh silly, silly, Gilbert-kun! Lady Sharon and I aren't really here! We're only parts stored in the back of Oz's mind!"

So then Gil went off to look for Oz in a place that looked just like the Bezarius resident. Unfortunately, he ran into someone else instead. "Nii-chan! I've been looking all over for you! Gil-nii-chan!" Vincent rushed towards Gil. "Giiiiill! Oh Gil-nii-chan! That maid outfit is so cuuuuute on you!" Vincent held on tight to his brother and refused to let go. "Eeee!" Gil squirmed in his brother's tight grip and blushed slightly. "Heehee! Oh Gil! I love youuuuu! Make some more of those cute sounds for me please! " Vincent grabbed a random cat that just happened to be walking by and shoved it in Gil's face, while still holding on tight to his brother with his other hand. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gilbert cried as the cat was forced on him and tried desperately to escape from Vincent's strong grip. "Oh Gil you'll never be able to escape my grasp! We are inseperable! Bound by the chains of our love for eachother!" "Noooooooooo! The caaaaaaaattt! Get it away! Get it awaaaaaayyy! " Gil screamed in terror. "Oh, but Giiiiil!" "Alright Vincent! Enough playing with Gil! Your little games are over! It's time you to returned that maid to his rightful owner." That was Oz's voice. " Awww you're no fun Oz-kun! Me and little gil here were just about to-" "Yes yes run along then! Back to our world! Byeee-bye!" "See you later oniiii-chan!" Vincent waved and smiled creepily. Gilbert shuddered as he watched his younger brother leave. He sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank you master you-" "Now that I've got you alone we can play," Oz said in his evil voice. Gil was used to this due to the many times he'd been bullied by Oz against his own will. "P-play?" Gil shrank back, "b-but you said-!" "Well of course I sent _him_ away! What, did you think I was just gonna let that little brother of yours have you all to himself? Hah! You're cute! But really now I think it's time." Gil laughed nervously, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Gilbert found himself unable to move his arms tied together above his head and his legs sprawled apart across a table." So you've awaken Gilbert. I was hoping to stare at your cute sleeping face just a little while longer," Oz told Gil. "M-master…" Gil stuttered blushing a little, before he rushed back to reality and once again realized he was restrained. He started sweating and looking around the room frantically. There were no doors, no windows. It was almost completely black except for a faint firelight in one corner of the room where oz sat observing Gilbert in his current situation. Gilbert's memories slowly started flashing back to him. He could hear Oz's voice saying "Now it's _my turn_ to play with Gil!" as his hand was pulled along by oz, making Gil blush deep red. "I managed to grab some cake before Break stole it from my plate, but I wasn't hungry enough to finish it. Here you eat it." That's what Oz had said to Gilbert. "Y-yes m-master…." was what Gil had managed to reply and obeyed his oz's orders by eating the unfinished cake which had touched his master's lips.

And after that…..

"Well then shall we get started?" oz sat up from the chair he was sitting in and made his way towards the shadows where his servant lay awaiting his whatever come next. "M-master?" Oz just smiled mischievously as he approached his victim's side. " W-w-what's going on?" Gil asked timidly. "Now, now you just sit there and relax. Let the experienced gentleman do all the talking. Oz cradled Gilbert's head in his arms and petted his hair like a master petting his dog, then crept closer to Gil's face. "uwa-?" Gil squeaked but was cut off as their lips pressed together. Gil blushed bright red as their tongues intermingled. He relaxed himself and closed his eyes taking in the moment, not wanting to let it go. _Was it real?_ But as soon as it started the moment is over. Oz pulled away from Gil's lips leaving a string of saliva on his cheek. It was hot in there, the room with no doors or windows. Oz could see Gil is sweating, fighting to get his breath back. "Oz…." Gil's cheeks were red and oz wasn't sure if he was blushing or if it was the extreme heat being pressed down upon them. He touched Gil's face, which made him squeal and licked clean the salty drops of sweat that were slowly rolling off Gil's cheeks. Gil gasped in surprise at the sudden sensation of his master's tongue moving along the side of his face. "M-master oz th-that tickles!" he squeaked uncomfortably. "Oh you like that don't you, Gilbert?" Gil couldn't find his breath "L-like? I-I-I'm-" "Oh, come on Gil, you know you do." "I-I do? W-wait! No I-" "Heh heh heh," Oz smiled devilishly and moved his fingers quickly up and down along Gil's sides. Gil squirmed in his restraints letting out tiny squeals of mercy as Oz took advantage of his weak spots. Oz stopped suddenly watching the expression on Gil's face as he panted for breath. And before Gil was able to catch his breath Oz grabbed the kerchief attached to Gil's maid collar and started removing it from his neck. Gil normally didn't like people touching him in weird places, _but when it was with Oz_… It took him a second before he was fully aware of what Oz was doing. "Eeeeh?" Gil gasped in surprise as he felt Oz slide his hand down the shirt of his maid outfit. "Oh, Gil, your skin is so soft." Gil felt his face turn hot at Oz's comment. "I want to feel more of it. Let me feel more of your skin, Gil." Oz's face was filled with the longing desire for a lust along with a slight blush. "Um.. uh.." Gil didn't really understand what Oz was getting at. Suddenly, Oz got on top of Gil and started feeling around the skirt he was wearing. "Show me, Gil, show me your skin." Gil started sweating once again, this time in fear. What was Oz going to do to him? "I-I-" Gil stuttered trying to get out the right words. Oz's hands were getting closer now, closer to Gil's most uncomfortable spot. He couldn't hold back any longer. "STOP!" "Huh?" Oz looked up at Gil's face and noticed the tears that had begun to form. "Gil… what's wrong… I thought you wanted…." "I-I can't!" Gilbert sobbed. "I'm- I'm not…. ready for this…." "Oh, Gil… I'm sorry…" "W-well… you can if you want to… I-I mean you are my master…" Gil sniffled in between breaths. "No, Gil. It's alright. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that…" "Oz… I-I.. m-maybe when we're older…." Gil blushed as his tears dried up. "Haha… yeah… maybe then…" Oz chuckled softly. "but for now… I think it's time I woke up…" Gil's heart sank when he heard this, because he knew, that when he returned…"Oh, and one more thing Gil." And he planted one last kiss on Gilbert's lips. While it only lasted a moment, Gilbert wished it could've lasted forever.

Gil's eyes opened up slowly as he returned to his 24-year old body. Oz's eyes were just beginning to open up too. Gil stared at Oz in shock, their lips pressed together, their spit being shared between the two of them. Gil pulled away quickly, hoping none of the others had seen them like this. "Hey Gil," Oz wore that same mischievous smile on his face, "we're older now_, aren't we_?"


End file.
